villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megumi Shimizu
'Megumi Shimizu '''is one of the villains in the manga and anime, Shiki''. Info Megumi is a 15-year old girl living in Sotoba. She always felt like she didn't fit in the village where everyone knew one another and criticized the way she dressed. She felt like she was better off in the city and it was her dream to go to the city and become a star. Her only friend in Sotoba is Kaori Tanaka, who she actually doesn't like at all. Megumi has a unrequited love for Natsuno Yuki, a boy the same age as her who moved to Sotoba from the city. Like her, he also wished to leave Sotoba as soon as possible. Megumi writes him a late summer greeting card but she's too shy to post it. In her free time, she sits near Natsuno's bedroom window in the bushes admiring him from afar. Life When a new family moves into the Kanemasa mansion, Megumi is intrigued. She decides to visit but never returns home. A search-party is organized for her and after searching they discover an unconscious Megumi in the forest. The doctor concludes that she suffers from anaemia but she should be fine. However, a few days after Megumi dies of heart failure, shocking everyone. Death At Megumi's funeral, Kaori presents Natsuno the late summer greeting card but Natsuno refuses to accept. When burying Megumi, Kaori leaves a present in Megumi's coffin which she was planning to give her. After Megumi's death, Natsuno begins to hallucinate and thinks he still sees Megumi at night watching him from his window. Resurrected After receiving an invitation through Tatsumi for Tohru Motou's house, Megumi and Tatsumi visit late at night while Natsuno is staying over. Megumi enters Tohru's bedroom where both boys are sleeping. She says she hates Tohru for being closer to Natsuno than she ever was. She reveals her fangs and goes in for the bite. Natsuno wakes up covered in sweat and believes it was all a dream. Or was it? When Tohru dies several days later, Natsuno knows that Megumi has risen from the dead. He gathers Kaori and her younger brother Akira, who both were already suspecting something of a supernatural nature was going on, to dig up Megumi's coffin and confirm she's truly dead. And they are right, Megumi coffin is in fact empty. After this, Tatsumi orders Megumi to go after Kaori and Akira's family starting with killing their father. She does so and threatens Kaori. Some days later, Natsuno also dies and Megumi hears that Natsuno is cremated because he originally came from the city. This news devastates her because she knows that Natsuno can't rise from the dead if cremated. Megumi's last moments After the humans finally discover the vampires, a war breaks loose between the humans and the vampires. Megumi decides to escape and wants to go to the big city. While crossing the road, she sees Natsuno waiting for the bus, distracting her. She is ambushed by the humans who run over her with a truck. Megumi is still alive and tries to escape. In the anime, her head is crushed by a tractor and even now she's still moving. She is staked by the humans. In the manga, she is staked with around 5 stakes sticking from her chest. Gallery Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0001.jpg Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0004.jpg|Megumi's Dream Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0010.jpg Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0007.jpg Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0027.jpg Shiki episode 1 - first blood 011_0029.jpg Shiki episode 4 - fourth death 006_0001.jpg Shiki episode 4 - fourth death 006_0004.jpg All Shiki Deaths 006_0015.jpg All Shiki Deaths 006_0018.jpg Trivia *Megumi was first character to be shown in Lolita Fashioned dress. *She is one of two characters to be shown in Lolita Fashioned dresses. Other being Sunako. *Megumi is only one character with dark pink hair. *She has probably the most grotesque death in the anime. *She is the only one with pigtails. *She was the last vampire to be killed. *Megumi also shares her last name with Takashi Shimizu, director of the Ju on horror movies. Category:Villainesses Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:In love villains Category:Vampires Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Obsessed